Secrets:
by Elitheawesome
Summary: Short one-shot songfic of the song 'Secrets' by One Republic.


.::(Secrets)::..

The stars twinkled as the girl walked on the balcony, as she walked to the edge and looked down at the soft grass below. She sighed deeply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. she plucked a small flower from the baskets hanging on the balcony's ledge, and twirled it's stem between her fingers.

She'd tried so hard to...to make him notice...

The raven haired girl had risked everything she had. Put everything on the line, her heart, her love, her undenying devotion and admiration.

She peered across the street a bit, wishing she'd told him. Wishing she'd said that one thing she's kept a secret so long. She Stared blankly at the trees in her backyard.(*instrumental starts*)

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

The woman wiped her eyes on her arm, and dug her fingers into the cold fabric of the chair to her right.

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

She pulled her hair behind her shoulders, then made her way to the french doors. Her nimble fingers rested on the handle, and she froze as she heard loud honking down the road, disrupting her personal bubble of silence. Glancing towards the noise, she froze.

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who drive the shiny big black cars_

She broke out her trance and snapped her head away from the road. she was about to twist the handle when she heard a loud crash.

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_send it straight to gold_

_I don't really like my flow, oh, so_

Rushing to the edge of the balcony, she searched wildly for the source of the noise. Her eyes immediatley widened as she saw a car crashed into a tree a few houses down the road, a drunken man stumbling out as though nothing unusual had happened as her neighbor scurried out into her yard, pulling at her curly gray hair. The woman sighed, and turned away from the woman and the alcoholic and grabbed the flower off the railing, and she began fiddling with the red and yellow petals.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Suddenly, she heard the door open behind her. With a start, she whipped around to face the intruder. Immediatley, she recognized the freckle-faced redhead, and her vision lingered on him for a moment, connecting with his blue irises.

_Got no reason_

_Got no shame_

_Got no family _

_I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

"What do you want?" she said, her voice soft. She turned away from him, leaning against the railing.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away (whole thing x2)_

" I'm sorry." was all he said, before she felt his lips on hers, and all she felt was the feel of his hair, and the thick, sweet scent of oil and some sort of shampoo, which clashed in an amazing smell, one that could only belong to him. She closed her eyes slowly, Then felt him break away, and lean towards her ear. " I love you. " he whispered, and her heart leaped. " I'm sorry...you didn't know that..."He said, letting go of her waist, then slipping away.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics never jump in line_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away..._

" I love you too, Phineas." Isabella whispered as the balcony door shut quietly.

_All my secrets away..._


End file.
